Bim Silversnarl
Origin in "Steelclutches" (Season 1) Bim Silversnarl is a demigod known as "The Hero of Balance" and the greatest hero to have ever graced the face of The Ageless Realms. He was created by the Dwarven god of Balance, Ital on the 19th of Malachite, 1032 during the crumbling of the dwarven fortress, Delersholid (Steelclutches). The purpose of Bim's creation was to bring about "Ultimate Balance" in the world by equalizing the number of dwarves and goblins. In "The Hero of Balance" (Season 2) Before leaving Delersholid, Bim "borrowed" a number of artifacts from the dwarves there including the spiked silver ball, Cugshilkas, the green glass crown, Rosatlokast and the golden mace, Asteshtulon (which was later misplaced). Not long after his quest started, he befriended a tribe of honey badger men (who he tricked into coming along) who then helped construct his seat of power, Snarlhill in the Light Hill. From Snarlhill, Bim launched a number of exploratory missions all over The Ageless Realms and into the goblin capital, Buriedseduced where he killed over 1000 trolls. After scouring the capital and gaining great skill with his silver warhammer, Bim searched for and eventually found the goblins of The Nightmare of Webbing hidden in the captured dwarven hillocks of Morningrough. After killing a number of goblins, Bim suffered a terrible epiphany and he began to see the goblins as undeserving of his wrath. He ran (flopped) from Morningrough, his heart heavy with guilt. Shortly after the encounter, Bim discovered a lost vault belonging a human goddess, Mudung, the goddess of fate. Bim plundered the depths of the vault and although he suffered terrible injuries including a heavily damaged arm, eye and a missing finger; he reached the bottom and realized the entire ordeal had been a punishment from Ital and from Mudung as he had offended them both deeply. After returning home, Bim retired from adventuring and settled down in Snarlhill along with his honeybadger followers, remaining there for many years in relative peace and harmony of their own little world. In "The Bearded Kings" (Season 3) Apart from the occassional mention, Bim himself is entirely absent during the events of the Bearded Kings (Zalududil) series, however the dwarves of Futurelanterns have created a handful of artifacts that portray the demigod, as well as a series of figurines. In "Ageless War" (Season 4) The Hero of Balance returns during the Gomathzon series, when in the year 1058, roughly 20 years after his disappearance, the dwarven scout Atis Delermatul, was sent from Legendhelm, bringing the hero to the fortress. Initially seemingly still decadent and reluctant to fight, Bim eventually joined the Gomat hzon military and quickly became one of its finest warriors, slaying many goblins that came to siege the fort, no longer beholden to his guilt from the days of old. Some of the blazing metal crafts that Bim brought with him from Mudung's Vault were smelted, and the Hero of Balance received a full set of armor, appropriately sized for a leopard seal man. After the demon crisis has been dealt with, Bim became a captain of the Ochre Beards, the finest squad of Gomathzon warriors, second in command to Atis. As of the end of the events in Gomathzon, Bim is still alive and well, a legendary hero of the dwarven civilization. In "The Final Quest" (Season 5) During the conclusion of the Steelclutches saga, Bim embarked on the final quest to defeat Liceÿi Abímupfe Vathi Nidela, the demon master of the Nightmare of Webbing. Before facing the legendary foe, Bim Silversnarl reflects on his past adventures, returning to Morningrough, where he discovers the goblins have become an endangered race due to their quarrel with the dwarves. Having heard of an imminent goblin attack on Delersholid, Bim traveled there only to find half-decayed dwarf corpses littered throughout the fortress. He also found Pilgrims of the Wheel scattered throughout the ruins. Seeing no sign of living dwarves, Bim left to Zalududil. The Hero of Balance arrived late in the night and slept at Futurelanterns. He was amazed at its glory, though he was not granted an audience with Kivish, the Bladequeen. Seeing that Zalududil stood proud and strong, Bim headed east. Bim returned to Snarl Hill and there found that only one Honey Badger Man, Skudge, still continued tending to Snarlhome, the Temple of Equality. Unable to leave her to fend for herself, he decided to return to Gomathzon and there left Skudge to join the dwarven fortress. With no other distractions left, The Hero of Balance made his way to Buriedseduced, where the demonic master of the goblin nation resided. Upon arrival, he was 'greeted' by trolls, alive and dead alike, blocking his path into the demon's slade spire. Inside, the hero encountered the goblin lord of Buriedseduced, and soon after, Lyceyi himself. Following a short (and likely made-up) monologue by the demon, the two began to duel, a battle from which The Hero of Balance emerged victorious, bringing the end to the demon's reign over the goblins of The Nightmare of Webbing. With his quest completed however, he soon felt his divine strength leaving his body, and as he tried to leave the dark fortress and spread news of his victory, Bim found himself overwhelmed by the remaining trolls, ultimately accepting his fate knowing that the balance within the Ageless Realms has, at long last, been restored by his hand.Category:Character Category:Adventurer